


En ganz afsünnerlich Ruch

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor, Low German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Wat stinkt dat denn hier so?", froog Brakelmann. He weer mit Adsche an 'n ollen Appelboom verafreedt, un al ut de Feern harr he markt, jichtenswat leeg in de Luft.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	En ganz afsünnerlich Ruch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein ganz besonderer Duft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472764) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-Bingo-Prompt "Gestank".
> 
> Velen Dank an Cricri för dat Brainstorming!

"Wat stinkt dat denn hier so?", froog Brakelmann. He weer mit Adsche an 'n ollen Appelboom verafreedt, un al ut de Feern harr he markt, jichtenswat leeg in de Luft.

Adsche wenn de Kopp af. "Weet nich", mummel he, man Brakelmann kenn em goot noog, üm sien Twiefel to hebben. He maak de Ogen dicht un snupper, folg sien Nees bet he to 'n Sluss jüstemang vör Adsche sien Gesicht anheel. "Dat kummt vun di!"

Adsche sweeg.

Gau maak Brakelmann en Schritt torüch, üm wedder frische Luft to kregen. "Wat hest du denn blots maakt?"

"Ik..." Adsche gnucks rüm, denn see he gau: "Ik wull blots Indruck maken op de Deerns."

"Dormit?!"

"Jichtenswat mutt scheefgahn sien." Binah opsternaatsch klung dat nu. "Wat dat so stinken deit. _So_ dörv mi nüms sehn, de lacht mi doch all ut."

Ok Brakelmann muss grienen, dorüm keek he na de Siet, wo en Amsel in 't Buschwark schafutern dee.

"Un mien Vaddi dörv dor eerst recht nix vun weten, anners warrt he füünsch. Wiel ik doch gor nich an sien Saken dörv. Man de Stank geiht ok nich wedder af, dor markt he doch glieks, wat los is." Adsche leet sien Schullern hangen, un nu dee he Brakelmann doch 'n beten Leed.

"Hest du dat mal mit Waschen versöcht?"

Adsche keek em verbaast an. "Midden an 'n Dag?"

"Na ja, op 't best nu mal _vör_ du dien Vaddi in de Mööt kummst."

Dat schien Adsche intolüchten. "Dörv ik to jo kamen? Ik kann ja slecht tohuus..."

"Kloor", se Brakelmann un gung los. Adsche slarp achteran. "Ik heff sogor 'n betere Idee: Du baadst!"

"Is dat nich 'n beten veel Puhee?"

"Wullt du nu de Stank loswarrn oder nich?"

Dor see Adsche nix to, un Brakelmann nehm an, dat heet 'Ja'. Tohuus haal he de Waschwann ut 'n Schuppen, drück Adsche en Ammer in de Hand un geev em de Order, Water to pumpen, denn sleek he na de Baadstuuv, üm Seep un en Handdook to halen.

"Na los, treck di ut", see he, as de Wann vull weer un Adsche twiefelmödig rümstunn.

"Mutt dat ween?"

"Du wullt doch woll nich mit dien Klamotten baden?"

Adsche dach dor deep över na. "Na goot, man keek weg."

Brakelmann dee, as dat he de Ogen dichtmaak, man twischen de Wimpern dör keek he doch na Adsche hen. He wull ja blots mal verglieken. Sünner to tögern steeg Adsche to 'n Sluss in de Wann, dat leet nich so as stöör em dat kole Water. "Lang mi mal de Seep" weer allens, wat he see.

Brakelmann holp em dorbi, sik intosepen, jüst so, as sien Muddi dat fröher jümmers daan harr, un Adsche lach, as he dorbi in de Neeg vun sien Armkuhlen keem. To 'n Sluss kipp Brakelmann em een Ammer Water över 'n Kopp , denn mutt he sik ümdreihen, dat Adsche sik afdrögen un antrecken kunn.

"Un, rüükst du noch wat?", froog Adsche, as he fardig weer.

Brakelmann snupper wedder. "Man blots noch Seep", see he.

Dat weer düütlich to sehn, wo Adsche 'n Steen vun 't Hart full.

"Wat weer dat överhaupt vör 'n Tüüg?"

"Vaddi sien Raseerwater."


End file.
